


Самое главное прибереги для себя

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Как правильно и честно торговать всем, чем угодно.
Relationships: Mutsu/Sakamoto Tatsuma
Kudos: 2
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Самое главное прибереги для себя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save your strongest weapon for the last strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059176) by [umaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken). 



> [](https://www.diary.ru/~gintama-comm/?tag=4679854)  
>   
> 

— Верните наши деньги и умрёте быстро!

Вообще, в торговле они старались быть честны. Ну как честны — торговля вообще штука нечестная. Берешь, что ненужно, продаешь в другом месте как диковинку. Привозишь в изначальную точку ненужное из точки конечной, получаешь прибыль от продажи. Всё просто.

— В общем, торгуешь воздухом, — говорит Тацума и отстреливается от гигантов Беррары из-за угла. В шахте, где они встречались для сделки, почему-то тесно и темно, но выбирать не приходится: вся планета — сплошные шахты, копи, рудники. Железная пыль скрипит на зубах, но датчик воздуха горит зелёным на уровнях азота и кислорода, так что пока всё в порядке.

— Не воздухом, а информацией, — мрачно поправляет его Муцу. Она стоит за плечом, охраняет тыл, прикидывает пути отступления из щекотливой, но довольно-таки привычной ситуации. Работает головой, пока Тацума работает руками.

Вообще, у них обычно наоборот, но универсальность в торговле — это стиль жизни. Муцу едва достаёт Тацуме до груди — и это она ещё подросла за последние пять лет, — весит в два раза меньше, но они зовут друг друга «партнёр» не из-за метрической системы или чего-то, что можно посчитать, пощупать и взвесить.

— Вот кто знал, что они чёрный перец не считали за растение? — бормочет Тацума, и Муцу дёргает его за рукав, чтобы вовремя пригнулся — пуля выбивает кусок породы слева от плеча. В полутьме скол поблескивает золотой прожилкой — на родной планете каменных гигантов есть любой металл или минерал.

Беррарцы нашли их через знакомых знакомых — сарафанное радио торговли работает за счёт репутации; за десять лет на рынке красный флот «Кайентай» знают в разных солнечных системах. Поделись внутренней межгалактической ссылкой и получи десть процентов скидки — Тацума любит соцсети, у него профили везде и на любых языках Вселенной. Беррацы так вообще билингвалы из-за старого союза с Тендошу и умеют говорить на межгалактическом. Поэтому, когда на корпоративную почту приходит заказ с рекомендательным письмом, нет смысла отправлять его в папку со спамом.

— Но вот что такое информация? Просто сотрясание воздуха словами, марание бумаги чернилами. Ну, или забивание облака цифровым следом, — Тацума выщелкивает использованную обойму, вставляет новую меньше чем за секунду. Пули из специального сплава, с добавлением банальной каменной соли — он всегда гуглит, прежде чем отправляться на сделку. Издержки профессии.

— Зови подкрепление! — орёт один из беррарцев, когда Тацума снимает по очереди двоих его друзей. Или братьев? Трудно сказать — очень уж похожи, как камни в кладке.

Соль для любого гиганта смертельна, а перец для них величайшее лакомство — аманто в разных уголках Вселенной любят и боятся разных, порой очень странных или обыденных вещей, материалов, слов. Ведь, оказалось, вырастить перец можно и на их родной планете — стоит только прекратить искоренять огнём своих злейших врагов.

— Философия в засаде, — хмыкает Муцу, но не спорит. Она согласна, и за информацию, которую не потрогаешь, они часто получают самые большие деньги. Или теряешь — втройне.

На подкрепление уходит ещё одна обойма солевых патронов. Всего их по три в карманах плаща, отдельные пули в манжетах рукавов, за поясом и за пазухой. Муцу сжимает плечо Тацумы и ведёт его спиной за собой — нашла, куда можно продвинуться. Мягкие сандалии не вяжутся с обычной одеждой, хочется переобуться в гэта, но двойная гравитация и так пригибает к поверхности, а странно низкие потолки присущи этой планете не только в шахтах, которыми приходится петлять, чтобы выбраться живыми.

Они проходят так, глядя в разные стороны, след в след, несколько сотен метров. Даже спиной Тацума чувствует, как Муцу хмурится — эхо их шагов и редких теперь выстрелов дробится по стенам, мешая выявить направление. Наконец, пол начинает подниматься вверх. Только вот их там ждут в засаде — этого стоило ожидать.

Две обоймы уходят мгновенно, и Тацума вздыхает:

— Аха-ха, Муцу, не хочется тебя торопить, но у меня заканчиваются патроны!

— Не хочется — не торопи, — говорит Муцу сухим, сосредоточенным голосом. И хрустит костяшками пальцев.

Двойная гравитация Беррары означает ещё одну очень интересную вещь — двойную силу за инерцией удара ято.

— Что, прямо вот ни за что и никогда? — удивляется Терри, второй пилот. — Потому что это святотатство — позволить растению появиться на поверхности планеты?

— Они не знали, что чёрный перец вообще-то растение, — говорит Тацума. — Он же чёрный и твёрдый, понимаешь?

— Скажите ещё, вас обвинили в том, что принесли отраву? — не унимается Терри.

— Нет, — говорит Тацума. — Всего лишь в том, что осквернили подобными словами их единственную прелесть.

— Двойные стандарты?

— Не в первый раз, — пожимает плечами Муцу, растирая ладони. Тацума берёт её руки в свои и целует каждый палец. Царапины от острых кромок уже затянулись, но удивленные каменные рожи, наверное, стоили того.

Терри — как и все остальные — куда-то исчезает, когда Тацума поднимает глаза. У Муцу лёгкий, едва заметный румянец на бледной коже — как лепестки чайной розы. Весит Муцу и правда мало, особенно в условиях нормальной гравитации — подпрыгивает, и Тацума ловит её, прижимая к себе. Ловит и целует в губы, и чувствует в ответном поцелуе улыбку.

Утром — по корабельным часам, выставленным на двадцатичетырёхчасовой формат Земли — Тацума берёт челнок и до завтрака летит к ближайшей станции. Они недалеко, но «Кайентай» лежит в дрейфе, чтобы перераспределить оказавшийся ненужным груз. Нежнейшие чайные розы из оранжереи стоят баснословных для этой части Вселенной денег. Тацума сам выбирает бутоны, сам срезает маленькими ножничками сочные, зелёные стебли, каждый раз слегка морщась и про себя прося прощения.

Букет ложится на подушку рядом с распущенными волосами Муцу. Она улыбается с закрытыми глазами и чуть придвигается, вдыхая запах.

— Великий убийца беррарских злейших врагов.

Тацума смеётся. На планете их неудавшихся заказчиков нет и клочка с зеленью, а любое растение, даже самый обычнй плющ — враг и опасность, с которым ведётся многовековая борьба. И, как это ни парадоксально, одно из этих растений, простейшая приправа к любому блюду — источник любимейшего лакомства каменных великанов с одинаковыми лицами и телами-блоками.

— Издержки профессии, — говорит он, улыбаясь. — Но соцсети неплохо помогают, согласись?


End file.
